


The Twins that Lived

by WriterForver21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterForver21/pseuds/WriterForver21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story about two twins Harry and Abel Potter the son and daughter of James and Lily this story follows the duos story, Harry and Abel receive a letter from hogwarts to attend, what they don't know they will expect soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We set the story of the two fraternal twins Harry and Abel, who find out that they are a witch and wizard, then later we find out the relationship her and Fred have or if they'll get together

Ever since they turned eleven the siblings Harry and Abel had shared the same room in the stairs having to share one room it didn't bother them really they loved watching out for each other as they were both woken up,

Abel sighed and her eyes were open looking at the ceiling as their cousin Dudley was jumping up the stairs; the two siblings got out of bed, but only pushed back by the cousin and getting out of bed.

Petunia the skinny aunt was attending to Cousin Dudley they both rolled their eyes and at once she told them to make breakfast "You do know how much I hate it here right 'Arry?"

She said while Harry fixed breakfast he knew that he had to keep an eye on his sister and nodded "I know Abel,but will find a way out" he smiled and nudged her "I promise"

 

Hearing him say that made her smile, but hearing they were going to the zoo made her excited..yeah excited alright thought Abel only to be with an obnoxious brat of a cousin she wished there was an escape, but what?  They all arrived at the zoo, as the snake would not move “Make him move “demanded Dudley as his father banged on the window he spoke” Move!”  Dudley then yelled at the glass as if it was to move automatically "MOVE!" he said as Harry rolled his eyes with Abel, he then defended the snake "he's asleep!"

 Dudley sighed, "He’s boring" they went to go see something else, Abel was relieved finally they went somewhere else she spoke to the snake "don't worry about him, he doesn't understand what it's like"

Harry continued "to be locked up sitting here day after day watching people making faces at you" suddenly the snake lifted it's head and winked at them "c-can you hear us" Harry spoke, then Abel smiled lightly "it's just... we've never spoken to snakes before.." they shrugged.  As they were to say more Dudley came running calling his mother and father pushing his two cousins away to the floor only for the window glass disappear and Dudley falling inside, the snake slithered away as he said "thanks" and left the zoo.

Abels P.O.V

 

It was funny to watch our cousin fall in the tank, he deserved it only to for us to get in trouble, and our smiles went away fast.

 

we were pushed into the stair's and grabbed by our hair to answer uncle Vernon "We don't know! The glass disappeared and he fell!" was all we could say only pushed inside the room, until the morning.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning arrived as the siblings continued to cook for their "Family"

Abel sometimes wished someone would save them from this place as she looked at the window thinking she saw something it was a grey and black dog his eyes were yellow with fury inside the growl shivered down Abel's spine as she thought he was to attack her.

 

"Is something' wrong sis?” Harry asked while cooking and putting the batter in the pan now ready to get it cooked

 

She turned from the window to her twin brother Harry 

 

"No, everything's fine" 

 

Abel turned back to the window and saw it gone she blinked a bit how could something so huge escape that fast from being seen, as suddenly she got slapped in the back of the head by their cousin Dudley

"Ow!" 

 

She exclaimed in pain as that hurt and hated their cousin rolling her eyes she then put the flowers in a vase getting the table set

 

"Hey, niece why not gets the mail will you?" 

 

Their uncle said firmly and meant it if she wasn't to do anything for them it was back in the staircase room they lived in she sighed softly and went to the mail picking it up as it came through the door, reading some of them one said.

 

Mr. H and Ms. A Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging 

Surrey.

 

Abel looked wide-eyed at the letter surprised at what this is she was unable to understand what or why would they send this to her and her brother, walking back to them

She was too busy looking at the letter that she passed the second one to Harry as they were about to open it Dudley decided to take it from them as he spoke.

 

"Hey Harry and Abel got a letter!" speaking over him they both said

 

"Give it back it's ours!" 

Anger was not the answer, but why bother they would never listen as both of them just gulped a bit when their aunt, uncle and cousin all looked at them as if they were about to die any time soon.

 

Days had passed and Mr. Dursley kept burning their letters while they watched in despair as they could not get what they want for once as they kept watching, hearing the shredder and hammer as any of them would even work to keep the letters away.

 

"Fine Sunday... you know why that Dudley is?" 

 

He asked his son, but he shrugged and the twins both answered 

 

"Because there's no post on Sundays" "right you are you two, no posts on Sundays Ha! no more getting letters today not ever" 

 

As he was over excited about it Harry's short attention span moved towards something else as he heard squawking, squawking everywhere what on earth it was only the two opened the window curtains and saw every type of Owl flying everywhere in the house

As it began to shake, they both looked to the mailbox at the door and every single letter flew around the house startling the family while for Harry and Abel they were happy as they jumped for the letters when each one got their letter they both made a run for it only stopped by their uncle.

 

"Get off!" 

 

They yelled pushing shoving and struggling to get out from the grip to keep the letter in their hands

 

"That's it! We are going away! Far away! Where they won't find us!"

 

Uncle. Dursley said angry


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11:59pm before the birthday of the twins what a joy that is, no presents no family except for their aunt uncle and cousin, but god forbid they counted, Harry looked at the watch again and turned to his twin then him 'happy birthday Abel and Harry' he sighed "make a wish Harry" blowing out the candles a sudden loud BANG interrupted the silence of the house, it took another loud bang for them to get up and go hide, the big giant man went inside as he eyed everything "sorry about that" the giant said in an accent and pulled the door up.” I demand you leave at once sir you are breaking and entering!"

Mr. Dursley said holding up his most precious rifle at the man standing before him.

"Dry up Dursley you great prune"

The giant man said as he grabbed the rifle from the front and pulled it up bending it as it shot fire only for them to startle.

"Boy I remember seeing you as a baby you two practically right in the middle"

He said as he patted his stomach smiling only for Dudley to stutter a bit and had the twins come out.

"H-here we are" said Abel a bit scared

"Well of course you are, ooh got something for you, I may have sat on it"

Hagrid said as he passed the box, both twins took turns to open the box and read it.

"Not every day you two turn 11 now isn't it"

Hagrid said smiling again and remembered the letter passing it to them; Harry opened the letter and began reading it.

"Dear Mr. and, Ms. Potter we are pleased to inform you that you have accepted to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry"

His voice slowly trailed away and he looked at Hagrid as he put down the letter.

"Excuse me, but ... Who are you?"

Harry quite the curious chap he was no wonder where his twin got the curiosity from and waited for his answer.

"Rubeus Hagrid keeper of keys and grains at hogwarts, of course you know all about hogwarts"

They shook their heads

"Sorry, no"

"Blimey Harry, Abel do you know where your parent's learnt at all?"

Hagrid could not believe it was impossible that every wizard witch should know about the school.

"Learnt what?"

They asked in unison

"You're a wizard and witch Abel and Harry"

The eyes widened on both sides of the twins wondering what he was talking about and they shook their heads.

"We-we're a what?"

Abel said in disbelief.

"A wizard and a thumping good at that one"

He said encouragingly and he was right.

"But I'm no I'm just Harry. Just Harry"

Abel nodded and spoke as well

"And just Abel"

He only gave a nod not believing in such muggle nonsense as he just continued.

"Well just Abel and Harry, I think it's time you knew a valuable lesson"

He nods and began to get up, Mr. Dursley stepped up to this.

"You'll not be going!, we sore when we took them in we'd stop all this rubbish"

"Oh-ho and a muggle like yourself is going to stop them"

He insulted the two not taking crap from them as he got angry.

"Muggle?"

Abel and Harry asked once again in unison.

"Non-magic folk"

He answered

"These two have been famous ever since they were born! He is going to the finest school of witch craft and wizardry and! He will be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen. Albus Dumbledore"

He finished

"I will not pay to have some crap old fool to teach him magic tricks!"

Vernon yelled frustrated as ever only to have Hagrid’s end of the umbrella pointed at him.

"Do not. Insult. Albus Dumbledore ... Infront of me."

Hagrid giving a warning he had enough with him, looked to Dudley, and turned him into a pig by giving him a tail.

"Don't tell anyone, I'm not supposed to use magic outside Hogwarts especially"

As the three of them left the room running and screaming, Hagrid gave the two the offer of coming with him

"Unless you rather stay of course"

He said as the twins looked in the direction they went and began to follow Hagrid out of the house finally free.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Harry and Abel went with Hagrid to go, pick up their supplies in Diagon Alley they entered the hub and saw one say “look, it’s harry potter and his twin.” Apparently, in the wizard world they were famous kids for staying alive, each one have gotten to shake the twin’s hands as they walked by Hagrid introduced them to professor quarrel the defense against the dark arts teacher.

 

Abel enjoyed talking to him so did Harry as they went to the brick wall that opened, it was Diagon Alley the wizards most famous hang out to buy stuff the two were impressed and smiled walking the streets Abel looked around hearing her brother talking “but Hagrid, how are we going to pay for all this? I haven’t any money.” Hagrid looked to him then pointed to a big bank “well there’s your money Harry, the Gringotts bank.” Arriving at the bank she looked up and was quite scared at first, Harry sensed his twins fear and held her hand “s’ okay Abel.” He whispered gently and smiled heading over to where they keep it there were tones of money as they headed back out.

 

Walking the street Abel had been dying to go see the trick shop grinning “you two go on I got to get something.” He said and walked over to the pet shop as Harry followed her into it “why you are so into tricks lately Abel?” Harry asked never seeing his sister into tricks “because I pranked our cousin once.” Raising an eyebrow, he grinned “Really now? Good going.” He praised her patting her on the back and went to browse the bell rang as two new people came in.

 

Both ginger haired half her age she looked away quickly with a smile as one caught her eye “Oi look mate, just what we need!” one boy said as she followed their movements then looked down at her own doing.

 

Harry watched and wondered what was wrong with his sister, the second one was up with her and went right next to her and picked up something “excuse me.” He said as she moved since he wanted to get through looking at the girl he smiled “didn’ know you were into tricks, considering you’re a girl.” Raising an eyebrow “a girl?” knowing he said something wrong “well, I mean not ordinary ones like you.” Then the first one came “what my brother Fred means is that, we have never seen a girl in centuries that love to do tricks, I’m George this is Fred identical twins.” He smiled introducing himself to her “Abel, and that’s my brother Harry… fraternal twins.” Abel said still trying to take it all in about this “well now… two identical twins and two fraternal twins... this doesn’t happen every day.” Fred said with a grin “anyways, we should start headin out mum might be worried.”

 

Walking out of the shop Abel watched with a smile then saw her brother come up “what on earth was that all about?” he asked “nothing, let’s go.” He said as they walked to Ollivanders “Hello…” he spoke first “hello!” calling out again Harry walked the room with his sister as the sound moved “I’ve been wondering when I’d be seeing you again Mr. Potter.” He noticed his twin and grinned “well, two at the least, I remember every wand once sold.” Olivander told them as they listened and gave them each a wand to try out “no, no definitely not.” He said and gave another as he tried again but it backfired.

 

Ollivander took it back and grabbed another “I wonder…” he muttered to himself in thought “what?” both twins spoke he explained about the wand it was interesting the knock on the window disturbed them as Hagrid held two owls “Harry Abel! Happy birthday” Hagrid smiled presented them to the twins.


End file.
